Savior I
by Icee67
Summary: The first part of a four part series. "You will always put yourself in front of the bullet for one of these men."  Face will do anything to help his team, no matter how much he risks his own life.


**A/N: Honestly, I don't know where this came from. Haha. But I was kinda thinking, "Hmm...Murdock in trouble, Face had mental battes..." And this was born. I have this whole set up, it's at the end so I don't give the ending away ;) But let me know if you think it's too...dark or something! This is number one in a short series I thought up.  
><strong>

**Anyways, I don't own the A-Team and I hope you at least like this one a little bit!  
><strong>

It was the eyes. Those emerald eyes, staring at you with the force of a charging bull. It hit you hard like one, right to the heart.

Your CO on the other side of the room, yelling at you to grab the detonations and finish your job. He would deal with the Captain but he's held against a wall, knife at his throat. The likely chance of getting to the Murdock before he was finally gone was slim. You were concerned about Hannibal and B.A., but they weren't as worse.

He yelled again, but you ignore him, frozen on the other side of the room. You have eyes only for Murdock, hanging limply in the big man's arms. You hate Mafias, with a searing passion. The leader is rubbing his knuckles before he reaches into his pocket and pulls out something and slips it onto his fingers. Brass knuckles.

Murdock doesn't register this. He's already halfway gone. Your eyes quickly take in his face: Both eyes blacked, cheeks purple and blue, blood flowing from nose and mouth. His head falls forward for a moment, body threatening to go down, too. The big man grabs Murdock's hair and jerks his head up painfully. You cringe.

This is your best friend. The man you called a brother for so long, and all you can do is stand by and watch as he gets beaten to the death. Because you know that is what's going to happen, right in front of your eyes.

Somehow B.A. breaks free and comes running, only to be shot at. The building is crawling with Mafias. There's no chance, you are starting to think. Bosco dives behind a huge container, out of sight. No one is aiming for you, they think you can't do it. They can feel your pain and suffering, watching your friend go through the beatings.

The leader pulls his fist back and shoots it forward so fast you barely see the brass knuckles collide with Murdock's face. There's a stomach-twisting crunch in the place where his nose sits and you snap your eyes shut.

then you hear your name being called through the mess. One blue eye opens and you meet those eyes you know so well. Murdock's swollen lips open and your name cuts through to you again. It's pleading, begging. He receives a hard blow to the gut and doubles over. It amazes you that he is still alive.

But you can feel something deep down, threatening to explode. Murdock was going to die. It's all you can think and the images sends convulsions up and down your spine. Why would you just let him? He's crying out for you, losing his composure, giving up on looking tough. If you don't save him, you will live with this regret for the rest of your life. You will be letting your brother die, on your watch.

"No." You whisper then it becomes a battle cry. Murdock has lost his hope now, the leader gathers all his strength and his fist slams right into Murdock's chest. The Captain gasps, blood choking him off, heart freaking out at the sudden impact. Those eyes roll back, and you know that one more blow will kill him. You know going in there will cause both of you to die, but before the leader can bring his fist into Murdock's heart again, you are suddenly right there.

And you take the blow, falling backwards into Murdock and knocking both of you to the floor. Murdock is gasping, trying to breathe around the blood blocking his lungs. But he's alive. You saved his life.

The leader is handed a gun and aims for your head when a large shape suddenly lands on him. B.A. grabs the gun and takes care of the leader and big guy behind you. But you can feel a sharp pain in your chest with each breath, intensifying with each passing second.

Murdock will survive. You won't.

That's when everything goes black. But you lucked out. You always do.

The next time your baby blue eyes crack open, you're in a hospital bed, monitors hooked up to you and beeping softly. The team is gathered around you, looking worse for wear, but alive. Murdock takes your hand.

Turns out, your heart had failed you. The blow had caused it to stop completely. You're very lucky they got you to the ER in time, barely. They were just about to call you dead when a miracle landed upon the room.

You did die. But not completely. Templeton 'Faceman' Peck, you are the hero of your team. You will always put yourself in front of the bullet for one of these men. You feel it's your unconscious job, something you can't help but just do.

So you're the savior. And you can live with that.

**A/N: I am a little worried this is too weird. I was seeing, Face being the one to constantly put himself in front of a bullet for one of the members, especially Murdock. So this kinda shows how he would save them. The series I mentioned, is going to be about Face risking his life for each of the members. So...one for each of the three others and if you think this i a horrid idea, tell me so I don't make a fool of myself, haha!**


End file.
